Mariposas de color Cerúleo y Blanco
by carolinagatita01
Summary: En otra dimensión los dos amantes se vuelven a encontrar pero esta vez los retos son mayores y más peligrosos con la única diferencia que una nueva aliada los ayudara, en este nuevo escenario Eren empieza a perderse a sí mismo de a poco pero en medio de todo esto Eren tendrá que tomar una decisión que lo pondrá al borde de la locura.


_**Personajes hechos por mí.**_

 _ **Mención de algunos hechos de las dos guerras mundiales.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ __ _ **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **(/)**_ __ _ **Significa cambio en el tiempo de varios días, meses, años, siglos.**_

 _ **/-/ es cambio de escena**_

 _ **Occ en los personajes.**_

 _ **Mención a lo largo de la historia la perdida de la cordura de Eren y otro desórdenes mentales tomarlo en consideración.**_

 _ **Al final notas de la autora.**_

 _Prologo_

… _._

… _._

… _.…._

… _..…_

… _.._

 _Eren_

El olor de algunos cuerpos quemados llegan a mi nariz es nauseabundo pero ya estoy acostumbrado, los gritos de las personas pidiendo que les perdonen las vidas, los niños llorando, algunos huesos que se quiebran y lo veo la sonrisa de satisfacción de él quien me convirtió en este monstruo pero no le va durar mucho.

Escucho como Armin, Jean, Marco y los otros chicos me llaman de manera desesperada y a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida me "dicen" que me detenga pero esto es para evitar que ellos sufran y sobretodo mi esposo se nota en su voz todo el dolor, desesperación, preocupación por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

No puedo evitar llorar con la sonrisa en mi rostro, duele siento que me estoy matando por dentro, que me estoy convirtiendo en un ser vacío. Dirijo una última mirada a todo y les grito.

-¡Vivan por lo que aman, Mikasa y Levi no se culpen ustedes mismos, esta es mi propia decisión, nos volveremos a ver!

Los veo correr, por más lastimados que estén para detenerme, pero ya es demasiado tarde, los detengo usando una barrera de energía y me adentro en el lugar que me vio perder la cordura poco a poco pero al mismo tiempo donde empecé a recordar quién era en realidad.

 _-No eres más que un asesino y lo sabes entones ¿por qué hacer esto?_ _._

 _-Cállate, esto lo hago para que ellos vuelvan a ser libres y lograr redimirme un poco de mis errores._

 _-_ _Nunca te voy a dejar Eren Jaegar no importa que logres erradicarme desde la raíz yo voy a volver, siempre te voy a vigilar_

 _-Siempre voy a pelear contra ti y volver al lado de mis personas más importantes._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Existe en algún punto de una constelación de estrellas, una gigantesca esfera de agua con luces de colores moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

Se encontraba Sir mirando a través de las mariposas que muestran el pasado, presente y futuro, su mirada concentra en una en particular, la cual mostraba a un castaño durmiendo en una acogedora cama abrazando a su madre.

Ella sonríe, lo encontró a al amante del hombre al cual le hizo una promesa eterna, después de su último encuentro ella estuvo al pendiente de la pareja, la observaba de vez en cuando por la calidez que trasmitía su amor.

Esta vez renacieron en una dimensión diferente, al tocar la mariposa esta se torna de color rojo intenso y se disuelve como lava, eso la espanta es una mala señal, solo ocurren cuando el futuro de una persona es alterado abruptamente y dañado.

Se dirige a la tierra saltando a paso veloz, recitando un conjuro, al terminar una cascada se levante pero está compuesta de pequeñas estrellas en formación, en la cima se encuentra una puerta dorada en forma de mariposa.

Al entrar Sir se encuentra con la vista de un cuartel en pleno uso, humanos corriendo uniformados por todo el lugar, algunos gritando órdenes a sus subordinados.

Busca con la mirada alguna anomalía en el lugar y la encuentra cerca de una esquina, una puerta para la dimensión donde conoció a Levi Rivaille Ackerman se tele-trasporta al lugar se da cuenta que esta hechizada la puerta al verla intenta quitarle el hechizo no puede pero reconoce de quien es la magia que usaron.

La mirada de Sir reflejaba toda su rabia e indignación _ **-De nuevo ese tipo intentando tomar control sobre el destino de los humanos pero esta vez no me detendré a la hora de hacerlo pagar.**_

...

…

…

….

…

Lo sé es muy corto pero la intención es dejarlos con ganas de más y si continuaba sería muy largo lo que sigue es el primer capítulo será largo pero voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible una narración corta de cada hecho para que ustedes no se cansen.

Saludos desde Colombia y espero que me dejen estrellitas o comentarios de momento publicó la obra aquí pero con el tiempo iré pasando mis One-shots y fics a otro lados si no tienen mi permiso les pido que lo denuncien o me dejen un mensaje.

Igual yo solo sé que parte sigue y mis actus son variadas no tengo tiempo fijo ya que estoy en mi último año de preparatoria.

El siguiente capítulo es: comienzo del fin y recuperando a la esperanza de la humanidad.


End file.
